1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in paper notebooks.
2. Prior Art
A notebook of the familiar type simply uses a number of rectangular sheets of paper bound together on one side. Each page is made of a single sheet of paper, and the pages are all identical. Although one can occasionally find notebooks with a picture or photograph printed in the corner of each page, most notebooks are made for practical uses only. Notebooks do not generally include decorative elements other than in the external cover areas.
There are also known in the prior art loose-leaf or spiral-bound notebooks with small aligned holes on each page. These holes, however, are suitable for binding purposes only.
As described only, notebooks of the usual, known type are made for practical uses only and lack creative or attractive elements. In other words, they are too plain for their use to be enjoyable for the user. Furthermore, such notebooks lack features that would allow the user to customize them by adding personal or creative touches to their notebooks.